


When The Baby Won't Sleep

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Baby, Cutefic, F/M, PeterSinging, baby won't sleep, keep waking up, peter goes crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Chloe and Peter are in bed one night when the baby, just won't settle for anything. Peter gives up after a while leaving the Baby to cry. But then, he finally gets out of bed, using singing as a method of helping the baby sleep.





	When The Baby Won't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Song mentioned "You'll be in my heart" - Phil Collins.

It is late Friday night, and Chloe and Peter are more than ready to head to bed. Chloe had been playing and running after their baby daughter all day and Peter had only returned from work three hours ago. They were both tired and beyond had enough of the day. They are sat on the sofa, watching the television. 

"I don't know about you babe, but I am more than ready for bed..." Peter yawns, taking a stretch.

"Me too." she yawns in response. 

Just then a startling cry made him become alert. Chloe laughs softly. "Looks like I have to feed Emily, before we do anything." Chloe realized. 

"Oh okay." Peter said. 

Chloe gets up from the sofa, heading upstairs to Emily's nursery before softly opening the door. Chloe walks over to the cot, and picks up the crying baby cradling her in her arms. 

"Shhh," she said, "It will be alright." 

Chloe sits down in the rocking chair, next to the cot, and began to feed Emily. After a few moments, Chloe hears footsteps outside of the nursery. She looks up from Emily, noticing Peter standing in the doorway admiring her, holding the young child in her arms. 

"Hello..." she whispers looking at Peter. 

"Hey there..." he whispers back in reply. 

Peter stands in the doorway as Emily begins to finish feeding. He loves the way Chloe looks after their daughter, with such love and care and wonderful mothering skills, like she was destined for it. Chloe burps Emily before placing her in the cot covering her with a light blanket and a small brown bear beside her. She stands over the cot, gesturing Peter to come in. He comes and stands beside her overlooking his daughter. 

"She's a wonderful baby." Chloe smiled at Peter. 

"Indeed she is." Peter agreed, "Just as wonderful as her mother." he giggles quietly. 

"Your such a sap Peter..." Chloe said. 

Once Emily falls asleep, they head out of the nursery as quiet as they possibly could. Once they reached the bedroom, Peter collapses on the bed with a thud. 

"I'm knackered..." he sighs. 

Chloe heads to the bathroom, and Peter rolls off the bed to get out of his trousers and jacket, leaving him in his boxers and thin t-shirt, climbing back into bed. Chloe joins him a few minutes later, waking him up from his doze. He sighs softly as Chloe comes closer to his side, and nuzzles her nose into his shoulder. 

"I love you baby." he said as his breathing changed, as he was nearly asleep. 

"I love you too Pete" she responded just before she heard Peter's soft snoring. She giggles before closing her eyes and not long after falling asleep herself. 

 

*1 Hour Later*

Peter is woken up by the sound of Emily's screaming cries from the nursery. Chloe was awake a few seconds after. 

"I'll deal with her." Chloe said groaning before getting out of bed heading out of the room towards the nursery. 

Peter grumbles. He loved Emily, but he was very tired lately due to not being able to sleep very well due to Emily's blood curdling crying screams at all hours of the nights. He rolls over, looking at the clock, and realizing it's only 11pm. He leans back against his pillows, closing his eyes, with a bit of a grumble. 

After a few minutes, he feels the bed sink. He opens his eyes. He hadn't been asleep, just resting. 

"Everything okay?" Peter asks her. 

"Yeah babe. She just needed a nappy change." Chloe said, pulling the blankets back over her. 

"Hmm okay." Peter sighs as he shifts lightly, putting his arm around Chloe. 

Not long after that, they fall back asleep. 

 

*30 minutes later* 

Peter and Chloe are woken up again by Emily's cries. 

"I'll go this time." Peter gave in before rolling out of bed. 

"Ok" Chloe mumbled still eyes closed and half asleep. 

Peter walks to the nursery, the door opening slightly. He walks over to the cot before picking up Emily, holding her crying form in his arms. 

"Emily, sweetie, what's wrong?" he says softly. 

He rocks her in his arm for several minutes before giving up and holding her still for a few moments once finding no relief to her crying. He checked everything why she could possibly be unsettled. He checked if the room temperature was too hot or even too cold, checked her nappy, checked her temperature, and did everything he could think of to understand why his daughter was so unsettled. Everything seemed to be fine. There was no reason why Emily should be this unsettled. He began to pace the nursery rocking Emily in his arms softly rubbing her back. After a few moments, Chloe appears in the doorway. 

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry to wake you..." Peter said, stopping pacing for a moment. 

"You didn't. I was worried, you have been gone a while. Everything okay in here?" Chloe asks. 

"Well, I guess. I just can't get Emily to settle for some reason." Peter said. 

"Hand her over to me." Chloe smiles, Peter handing her over to his wife. 

"There, there now. It's alright, Mummy's here." Chloe coos to the baby. 

Peter watches from the cot, watching Chloe rocking Emily in the rocking chair. After a little while of attention, Emily had finally settled back into a soft slumber. Chloe places her softly back into the cot, so she wouldn't wake her. A few moments later, she gestures to Peter, whose staring at the wall, with blankness. He tiredly follows until they get back to their bedroom. Chloe falls back onto the bed for the second time that night. Peter yawns and puts an arm around Chloe. 

"I don't know about you, but I am exhausted." Chloe said. 

"Me too" Peter mumbled into Chloe's shoulder. 

Within a couple minutes they are both back snoring and fast asleep. 

 

*30 minutes later* 

Not even half an hour later, Emily is waking up Peter and Chloe up again with her crying. Peter groans, and turns to Chloe. Chloe goes to get up and deal with Emily.

"Just leave her..." Peter said. 

"Why?" Chloe asked. 

"Have you heard of the crying method?" Peter asks. 

"You want to leave her crying?" Chloe said, confused. 

"Sometimes, if you leave a baby crying, they eventually get tired and lull themselves back to sleep." Peter explained as he shifted in the covers. 

 

*20 minutes later* 

Peter is dozing a fair bit now, Chloe is still awake. 

"Peter...!" she groans. 

"Mmm?" He mumbles. 

"Emily is still crying. Can you please go do something..." Chloe groans. 

Peter groans. "Yeah okay..." Peter grumbles before getting out of bed for the third time. 

Peter heads into the nursery picking up his crying daughter again. He begins to pace the nursery, rocking Emily in his arms. After a few minutes Emily still wouldn't settle, so Peter decided after a bit of hesitation, he decided to sing to Emily. 

‘Come stop your crying. It will be alright’ 

Peter begins to sing with his soft voice, Emily starts to stop crying, and pays her attention to Peter’s voice. He grips Emily’s hand and she holds on to it tight. 

'Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around  
I will be here  
Don’t you cry.’ 

Peter’s soft voice continues to lull his daughter back to sleep. He sits down in the rocking chair, still rocking Emily in his arms. 

‘For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm’ 

Peter really was tempted to grab his guitar and use it to strum to his humming. He noticed that Emily was settled which hopefully would stay that way. He continued to sing, but what he didn’t realize was that Chloe was standing in the doorway, watching him. 

‘This bond between us,  
Can’t be broken  
I will be here,  
Don’t you cry.’ 

“Hey baby.” Chloe said in a little whisper.

“Hey. How long you been there love?” Peter replied quietly noticing the sleeping baby in his arms.

“Not long. Everything okay here?” Chloe asked quietly.

Peter gestures her in. She sits on the armchair beside the rocking chair and watches Peter rock and hum along to his daughter. After another 10 minutes, Peter places Emily down into her cot and does a little prayer that she will sleep through the rest of the night and allows them to sleep. Peter and Chloe head back to bed and are snuggled up and fast asleep within a few minutes. 

Emily stayed asleep for the rest of the night, finally allowing them to get there 8 hours of sleep. Peter’s singing worked, which worked awesomely. She was one difficult little baby, but Chloe and Peter loved their daughter no matter what, even if she didn’t let them get enough sleep. 

The End


End file.
